


Perfect

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Confusion, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Panicked Hyunjin, and i love him so, but it's implied that hes there, i couldn't find any place to mention jisung, it was unintentional but i made Hyunjin very panicked gay, so hes still tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: You know, it had been a pretty good day.Until Seungmin excitedly left the room, dragging Jeongin with him.Hyunjin's day was spoilt, and he was very much unsure as to what to do with himself.ORHyunjin liked Seungmin, but he thinks Seungmin likes Jeongin. Whatever will he do??





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally given to me as a request over on wattpad  
> All of my stories are there as well @mez_kookie13 in my kpop oneshots book :)  
> If you have any request for me, get in contact! whether in the comments, or perhaps on wattpad, I don't mind! :D
> 
> Anyways,  
> I kind of went insane with Hyunjin in the middle of this  
> and I unintentionally made him r e a l l y panicked gay  
> but it was really fun to write!  
> I hope you enjoy~

You know, it had been a pretty good day.

 

We had been practising for our debut in the dance studio, and it was going well.

 

And by well, I mean I got to be with Seungmin all day. 

 

He sung like a mother frllajdks angel but lacked in the dancing department. Which meant I, Hwang Hyunjin, got to tutor him :) My definition of a good day is just that. Helping Seungmin dance, dancing myself, and watching him improve immensely.

 

And I may or may not have had a bit of a crush on him. (By that I mean I was completely infatuated with everything about the boy.)

 

This is what I was thinking of, as Chan walked up to Seungmin, with a shy Jeongin at his heels, and said something to my crush, who proceeded to nod enthusiastically and grab Jeongin by the arm before dragging him out of the room.

 

I stayed sitting on the floor for a minute, not registering what happened.

 

Wait. My crush just walked out with another guy. 

 

My crush. Cut my quality time with him.  And left with another guy. Another guy who is very talented and very cute and is about to replace me in Seungmin's life.

 

I shot to my feet and followed them.

 

"Seungmin!" I yelled.

 

The boy in question turned around, brown eyes fixing onto mine. He let go of Jeongin's arm and said, "What's wrong, Hyunjin hyung?"

 

"Where are you going? I was about to suggest we get started again." That was a lie. I had been about to tell him that we were done. He had made so much improvement, that I was going to let him off early.

 

"I'm sorry Hyunjin hyung, but Channie hyung asked me to help Jeonginnie with his singing. I'm going to have to cut my dancing short. I'll see you later," Seungmin said, smiling softly, before he led Jeongin into one of the singing rooms.

 

I went back to the practise room to see Felix and Minho waiting for me. We often stayed together after practise to either work on our routines or just have some fun. 

 

"Hi Jinnie hyung!" Felix beamed as I walked in. "We're about to put on Dance the Night Away, come on!" The boy's smile was as blinding as ever as he bounded into position, but I couldn't find the energy to participate.

 

"I'm sorry, Lix, but I'm not in the mood," I said as I packed up my things and headed for the door.

 

"Hyunjin, are you ok?" Minho called, words delicate with concern.

 

"I'm fine. Just not in the mood to dance. I'll see you guys back at the dorm." I smiled the brightest (and fakest) smile I could, before leaving the room, and the building.

 

By the time I got back to our dorms, I was dragging my feet. I really didn't care about any one or anything. I just wanted food, and my bed.

 

I dumped my stuff in the room I shared with the two maknaes (wow fate is really on my side isn't it) and got changed, then headed to the kitchen to grab a snack. 

 

Before I could leave with the packet of tim-tams Chan's mum sent, someone called my name.

 

"Hyunjinnie?"

 

I turned around and saw Woojin looking at me very amused and unimpressed.

 

"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh w-what are you doing here?" I finally got out.

 

"Making dinner." He gestured nonchalantly to the pot on the stove and I scolded myself for not being more attentive. "What are you doing?"

 

"I-" I could tell the truth, or lie about this. Telling the truth would mean embarrassment. Lying would mean a quick escape and _postponed_ embarrassment.

 

"I'm going to..." at this point, my brain went into full panic mode "...water my cat. Bye hyung!"

 

I ran out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. _What the heck brain?! What kind of excuse is that???_

 

"No you don't."

 

Woojin caught the back of my shirt and held me back. I don't think I was running as fast as I thought.

 

"You don't even have a cat." 

 

"Yeah I know..." I mumbled.

 

"Secondly, what do you mean water your cat? You gonna poor water on the poor animal, huh?" He gave me the most unimpressed look, yet was still on the verge of laughter.

 

"I-I honestly don't know." 

 

"You. Are. Pathetic." He said, finally letting go of me and falling into a fit of laughter. Woojin's laughter was too contagious and I was soon rolling on the floor with him.

 

Finally, we were able to calm ourselves down. 

 

"So," Woojin said. "Are you going to tell me why you were smuggling out our precious tim-tams, or is that classified information?" I let out another laugh.

 

"Technically not classified, but I'm not prepared to talk about it, I-" I started.

 

"Hey, it's ok, I understand." Woojin interrupted. "You go knock yourself out with those tim-tams, but you better come to me once you know what's going on up there." He ruffled my black hair, before heading back to the stove.

 

I walked back to my room and sat on my bed. _What the heck is going on in my head??_

 

I sat there for a good hour or two, staring at the wall, and stuffing tim-tams into my mouth.

 

I had come to the conclusion that:

1) I was mega heckin gay for Seungmin

2) I was mega heckin jealous of Jeongin

 

Normal emotions right?

 

_Right?_

 

Regardless, those two people were STILL at the studio TOGETHER and it was driving me INSANE.

 

I picked up my phone to message Woojin, but it opened to Instagram, the last app I had been on. 

 

Seungmin had posted.

 

He had posted a picture.

 

Of him and Jeongin.

 

Eating.

 

Together.

 

At a cafe.

 

It took all of my power and being to not cry, but I was a man and got through the difficult times. (Can you tell I was losing all the sanity left in the tiny skull of mine?)

 

I finally got over my gay meltdown and opened up messenger to talk to Woojin. (Can you blame me though? Seungmin is literally the most beautiful person on Earth and Jeongin is also really cute so aldjskls)

 

**Prince Jinnie - > Bear Jinnie **

**9:36pm**

 

**Hyuuuung**

**I think I know why my brain is in meltdown**

**Can we talk**

 

**Literally the minute I get to the shop u message me**

 

**Alskkslalsl im sorry**

 

**No it's fine we can still chat**

 

**Alsjsklsj ok**

**Well**

**U know I'm gay right**

 

**Hyunjin**

**We're ALL gay**

**We're literally Gay Kids**

**Except Minho who thinks he's bi but honestly he's the gayest of all of us**

 

**Jfkslskalsl**

**Ok**

**Anyways**

 

***anygays**

 

**SHUT UP hyung IM PANICKING**

 

**Sozzles**

 

** >:( **

**Well**

**I**

**I really like Seungmin**

 

**Wbk**

 

**wHAT**

 

**Have u seen the way u look at him**

 

**...**

 

**As if he's the only thing that matters**

**As if he hung the mother fkckkag stars**

 

**Ok perhaps that's true**

 

**Told u**

 

**But the reason why I'm in meltdown**

**is bc my beautiful crush, Seungminnie :)**

**is now helping Jeongin with his vocals :(**

 

**And this is a problem bc?**

 

**BECAUSE**

**This means I don't get to spend as much time with Seungmin**

**And the time I get to spend helping HIM is halved**

**AND Jeongin is so talented and cute**

**I think Seungmin likes Jeongin**

**He's gonna replace me**

 

**Wow I didn't expect an essay**

**But u know what I'm gonna say**

 

**Hyung I can't :((((**

 

**Yes u can**

**U gotta tell him**

**Otherwise this is gonna keep going**

**And Seungmin might ask out Jeongin**

***laughs***

**Because he doesn't know u like him**

 

**Why r u laughing >:( **

 

**You seriously don't know?**

 

**No?**

 

**Alright you'll find out soon enough**

**But seriously,**

**TELL HIM**

 

**NO**

 

**HYUNJIN**

 

**HYUNG**

 

**TELL SEUNGMIN U LIKE HIM**

 

**NO**

 

**WHAT DOES HE MEAN TO U**

 

**...**

**Everything**

**Everything hyung**

**I really like him**

 

**And what do u want to be to him?**

 

**His boyfriend**

 

**SO GO MAKE THAT HAPPEN**

 

**ALDJJSKALSL**

**I CANT**

 

**UR INSUFFERABLE**

**and gay wow the keyboard spams**

 

**KAJDJAKALKS**

**GO AWAY**

 

**K bye tell me once u and Seungmin a thing :)**

 

**I hate u**

 

**Ilyt <3 **

 

I thought about the conversation I just had.

 

I did have to tell Seungmin I liked him. But how????????????????? It's so harddddd.

 

I figured that I should sleep on it and come up with a solution the next morning.

 

As I lay down to sleep, I heard the door open and had yet another gay panic attack.

 

I share my room with Jeongin and Seungmin.

 

Fjakkskakakkskskssjwkkwl

 

Sanity: gone

Chances of sleep: none

Brain: panicked

Hotel: trivago

 

I just layed on my back, pretended to sleep and prayed they would either leave the room again or go to sleep.

 

"Ssshhhh Jeonginnie, Hyunjin hyung's sleeping," I heard Seungmin whisper.

 

"Oh, goodnight hyung," Jeongin said to me, being a literal cutie pie.

 

"Oh my goodness, Innie, you're so cute," Seungmin whispered back, breaking my heart in the process. 

 

"Well, I've finished getting changed. I'm going to sleep now hyung."

 

"Ok goodnight, Innie." All of a sudden I could feel breath on my cheek.

 

"Goodnight Hyunjin hyung. Sleep well," Seungmin's voice sent chills down my spine. Then he left a small kiss on my forehead, and I _froze_. 

 

What the heck was that???????

 

Did THE KIM SEUNGMIN just kiss MY head???

 

WHAT THE HECK

 

To say the least my gay panic went into overdrive and I all but passed out. 

 

Needless to say, I woke up to an empty room, and a empty feeling in my stomach. 

 

I stumbled out of my room and into the kitchen.

 

Woojin smirked at me from where he was eating his cereal. 

 

"You wanna tell me about what happened yesterday?"

 

I looked at him.

 

He looked back.

 

"No."

 

~

 

It went on in a very similar manner for far too long.

 

We would practise as a group then I would help Seungmin with his dance before he ran off into the sunset with Jeongin.

 

I tried my hardest to stay afterwards to dance with Felix and Minho, but more often than not, I couldn't  longer find the energy.

 

And then, before I knew it, we were debuting.

 

As we walked off stage, there was nothing but smiles and deep breaths.

 

We were all tired, but our hard work had payed off! We were idols now! 

 

Hugs were given around. I hugged everyone. Chan, Felix, Changbin, Jeongin, Jisung, Woojin, Minho, and finally, Seungmin.

 

"Seungminnie! You did so well, you're dancing was so amazing!" I told him, genuine happiness in my voice.

 

"Thank you, you too! But did you see Jeonginnie? His voice has come along so well! Jeonginnie! You did awesome!" Seungmin left me to talk to Jeongin and I deflated like a balloon. He never really cared about me. 

 

I made my way to the dressing room before any of my other members. I needed to get away from all the people. I got changed out of my performance clothes and into more comfortable clothes to go home. I about to sit down and wait for the others when the door opened.

 

"Hyunjin hyung? You're already ready to go?"

 

My head snapped up, and there he was. Seungmin.

 

"Uh- yeah."

 

"Oh."

 

We stood in awkward silence, neither wanting to talk, neither wanting to move.

 

"Um, hyung?" I heard Seungmin whisper.

 

"Yeah?" My hands felt clammy. What would he say oh my GOSH I was PANICKING. 

 

"H-have you been avoiding me?" Seumgmin asked, voice barely audible. "It's just that I barely see you anymore and you're always asleep before I am and you just seem to be genuinely going out of your way to avoid me, and I understand if you are I just want to know why be-"

 

"Minnie." Minnie? That was one I hadn't used before, but I liked it.

 

"Minnie, I'm not avoiding you. It's just I can see you like Jeongin, so I thought I would give you guys some space," I explained. Not the full explanation, but all I was willing to say.

 

He just blinked at me.

 

"Jeongin?" He asked.

 

"Yeah? I can see that you li-" I was interrupted by Seungmin laughing in my face. 

 

"You think I like Jeongin? He's dating Chan! Oh my gosh!" He all but fell on the floor clutching his stomach.

 

"He- he's dating Chan?" This was news to me.

 

"Yes?! Can you not see it? I can't believe you thought I liked him. Oh my goodness.." he kept going on, making me feel quite silly, really, and it hurt.

 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be offended by that. I-I'll go now." I said, feelings the tears well up. I tried to make it to the door, but I was stopped my Seungmin pulling on my arm.

 

"No, no that's not what I'm laughing at. I like you. I like you and you of all people thought I like someone else, and of course it was you to think that because I now know you won't like me back, but yeah, " he paused to breathe. "I really like you."

 

I finally looked up, into his deep brown eyes and I saw nothing but sincerity, and pain. Wow, I had been such an idiot. 

 

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. Breathe Hyunjin, this was it. "I like you too, and the reason I was avoiding you was because I thought you liked Jeongin, and wanted to spend more time with him. I'm really sorry, please forgive me." 

 

"Oh, hyung, don't cry." It was a bit late for that. I felt the hot, salty tears rolling over my cheeks. 

 

"I'm sorry that you ever felt I didn't like you, I'm sorry I was such an idiot, i-"

 

"Hyung, shut up" Seungmin brought me into a hug, and it felt so good. I hugged him back with all my strength, so glad to finally be in his arms.

 

"Hey, hyung?"

 

"Hmmh?" I could say nothing more, as my head was stuffed into the crook of his neck. Oh, and I was crying.

 

"Be my boyfriend?"

 

I broke away from the hug, and looked into Seungmin's eyes. My eyes flicked to his lips, and back to his eyes, asking for permission. The little nod he gave was all I needed, and I slotted our lips together. 

 

Perfect.

 

The only word I could use to describe it.

 

We fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

 

His lips were perfectly soft.

 

The kiss was perfect.

 

He was perfect.

 

I pulled away and hugged him again.

 

"I hope that was enough of an answer," I mumbled into his neck. I received a little nod and it was the happiest moment of my entire life.

 

"I know you guys are having a moment but that was the cutest thing on the entire planet. Channie, why wasn't ours like that?"

 

"Jeongin!" I heard the collective whisper of six men telling their maknae off, and I looked up.

 

There, at the door was the rest of my group, the rest of my family, and I opened my arms. 

 

They all ran into join our hug, and it was safe to say that it was the best day of my entire life.

 

I looked at Seungmin, over the head of Changbin, and we smiled.

 

Today was perfect.

 

He was perfect.

 

We were perfect

**Author's Note:**

> lkashlkaslkah  
> another train wreck  
> but I'm really proud of this one!  
> It's three times longer than what I usually write lol :)
> 
> Don't forget to check me out on wattpad @mez_kookie13
> 
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
